powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fatcats19/The Predator that Devours the Stars, Lupus
Geri Wolfson Info The Predator that Devours the Star, Lupus, is a Crusader of the Constellations who resembles a wolf. He was a werewolf named Geri from a dimension filled with monsters who found out that he can use his new celestial powers to fight evil when he was chosen. He now serves as one of the many trackers of the Aether World, specifically in the Realm of Mars. Appearance Lupus, when appearing in the mortal realm, uses his given name, Geri as part of his guise. He looks like a man with wild hair, yellow eyes and a short beard. He wears either a gray coat with pants or wolf-skin garments, with his chain-sword, Gleipnir, at his side. Sometimes, he is followed by wolves if he is in the forests or dogs if he is in cities. In his Crusader form, he dons iron and silver armor shaped like a wolf, with the animal's snarling head on the torso, a fluffy tail, a helmet with wolf ears and claws on the gauntlets and boots that he uses in battle. The armor has fur on the neck and boots. Geri turns into an armored werewolf only when the battle drags on. Personality By nature, the wolf is a predator that takes down prey in groups, like the lion, while other hunters act alone. Geri is such a talented warrior who would work with others, either as a fellow team mate or as the leader of a squad, or alpha wolf if you prefer. The Predator that Devours the Stars serves as a tracker with fellow canines Canis Major, Minor and Venatici. Crusaders such as Orion speak of him as someone who will never back down from taking down his targets and as such, admire him as a rival and partner. The Wolf sees hunting as a great purpose, and pursues it with such a single dedication that he was said to hunt his shadow, his reflections in mirrors and water bodies if there is no one to hunt. Despite his appearance, Lupus cares for his fellow Crusaders, seeing them as his pack mates. He knows that if they work together, they'd achieve their goals and is quite sociable with them. The werewolf has been learning to control his temper ever since he was chosen by Aether World's leader to help fight against an evil that threatened the universe. It just so happened that anyone who dares to harm Geri's companions would face the full brunt of the Wolf's anger. Most survive, but are traumatized. Libra sees the Predator as a young pup who has so much to learn in this vast world. In the space between dimensions, the Zodiac General, Lupus and his companions patrol the borders of Aether world, chasing of intruders. The Canis brothers and Canis Venatici see him as they see Orion, a big Brother and role model. Orion agrees with them, though he admits to being scared of Lupus's temper at times. Powers Werewolf Physiology Crescent Moon Kick - deals crescent shaped kicks Argent Nail - scratches opponent with claws Heaven Shattering Howl - A howl that is loud enough to scare and damage opponents Curse of Fenrir - Bites an opponent, transforming him into a wolf under his control for one day. Enhanced Smell Binding Shadow Chain - uses Gleipnir to tie up opponent Blue Moon Stygian Blade - a single upward slash from Gleipnir Category:Blog posts